Sally Acorn
"I was born to lead, and one day I'll take the throne. Until then, I'm perfectly happy leading my Freedom Fighters!" — Sally Acorn, Sonic the Hedgehog/Mega Man Free Comic Book Day 2014 Princess Sally Acorn is one of the main protagonists in the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-off published by Archie Comics. She is a mobian chipmunk, the daughter of King Nigel Acorn and leader of the New Freedom Fighters. Born as the heir to her fathers throne, she was taken, as a child, to the sanctuary ofKnothole Village in the Wood Zone by her Nannie Rosie Woodchuckwhen her father was betrayed by his royal adviser, Dr. Eggman and led the New Freedom Fighters on many field missions against the scientist when he took power after banishing the King to the Special Zone. After Nigel Acorn was rescued and resumed his role as king, Sally continued to lead the New Freedom Fighters in the ongoing battle against the Eggman Empire. Appearance Sally is a mobian brown chipmunk with dark auburn hair that connects to the stripe going down her back and ending on her tail. Her face has a lighter brown patch in which her large blue eyes are settled. Her clothes consist of black shorts with white rimming, dark blue boots with white outlines on the buckles, and white gloves with her Ring-Blades. She wears a closed blue vest with a black crop-top hidden underneath. Her tan-colored underbelly can be seen in the her midriff. A younger Sally wore an outfit inspired by her younger self from the''Sonic the Hedgehog'' animated series episode "Blast to the Past, Part 1" though with the addition of white gloves. She has also been seen in white pajamas decorated with acorn designs. When she was slightly older, she started wearing her hair (now shorter) in a ponytail, and sported an open blue vest with a collar, with a black tube-top underneath, black sports pants held up by a white belt with a square, golden buckle, and wore a pair of grey and white sneakers.3 Personality Sally is strong-minded and is very opinionated. She is often logical and focused with a playful side and prefers to plan ahead in almost all situations. She often takes the role of a leader, not only in directing and organizing people en masse but also through mediation and offering suggestions or compromises to difficult situations. Despite being a princess, Sally is a bit of a "tomboy", not hesitating to get into rough or messy situations if needed and does not typically dress regally or act as a damsel, but rather acts as a fighter. Sally is known to be kind but headstrong and has a tendency to put too much pressure on herself to react in the most wise way. She can be somewhat insecure at times and should she think herself to have failed or misjudged a situation in the past, she will often have tremendous self-doubts in herself at the frustration of her perceived inability. Sally's attitude towards her title of princess is one of duty; she is a firm leader with a strong sense of justice and a warm heart, and loves her people and strives to do the best she can for them. She is very caring as well and shows passion, bravery and determination, often remaining undeterred by setbacks, and goes out of her way to make sure her friends are safe and happy. While inwardly compassionate, she can often come off as confrontational, overbearing, hard, sardonic and condescending when stifled enough. When her emotions are open however, she is often only protective of her friends, constantly worried about their well being in the field. Powers and abilities Though possessing average physical strength, Sally is very agile, being cable of acrobatic maneuvers. She also has proficiency in basic combat, weaponry skills and hand-to-hand combat, and possesses high reflexes and self-defense abilities. Sally is a natural leader and tactician, serving as the strategist and organizer of the Freedom Fighters, such as coordinating her team's evacuation efforts of Station Square with noticeable results. She has a very logical mind, but has experienced enough that she readily accepts the mystical forces she encounters. However, her thought process does have it's drawbacks, such as limiting her physical abilities in the Digital World to what she is capable of in the real world. Weapons Sally wears a pair of bracelets around her gloves called the Ring-Blades which can project energy blades. These blades have enough durability to withstand Metal Sonic's claws, and can cut through highly solid substances such as metal alloys. Sally wields these energy blades with great proficiency in battle; in the Digital World, she could also conceive of them in other shapes such as a shield and sword. Relationships Sonic the Hedgehog Sally and Sonic both have memories of the previous timeline-and presumably their past relationships in it-but also have a different history in the new reality. Nevertheless, they are still close friends and dependable allies. According to Ian Flynn, Sonic and Sally's relationship status is "Just Friends". This is mostly due to the fact that SEGA has mandated that the game characters not be in relationships. Friends/alliesEdit * Freedom Fighters ** New Freedom Fighters *** Sonic the Hedgehog (close friend) *** Miles "Tails" Prower *** Amy Rose *** Rotor the Walrus *** Bunnie D'Coolette *** Antoine D'Coolette *** Nicole the Holo-Lynx (best friend) *** Big the Cat *** Cream and Cheese *** Omochao * Knuckles the Echidna * Chaotix ** Charmy Bee ** Espio the Chameleon ** Vector the Crocodile * Mighty the Armadillo * Ray the Flying Squirrel * G.U.N. * Team Dark ** Shadow the Hedgehog ** Rouge the Bat ** E-123 Omega * Blaze the Cat * Silver the Hedgehog Enemies * Dr. Eggman * Metal Sonic * Badniks * Walter Naugus Trivia * Sally's design appears to be heavily inspired by Mecha Sally's weaponized form. It is possible that the form heavily influenced how the Super Genesis Wave altered Sally's look. * Sally was the face of the now closed amusement park SEGA World's Sydney along with Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Dr. Robotnik. She also had a large role in the performance Sonic Live in Sydney even having her own song (Sonic Thank You For Being You) and was the only character from the comics to appear. * Ian Flynn confirmed in a Q&A that Sally is a poor cook as indicated in Sonic Universe #71, and when preparing food for herself usually makes salad with nuts.[[Category:Characters]